


Brick by Brick

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of hiding the truth Rin is unable to keep his secret to himself. Nitori finds out what it is when Rin starts crying in their dorm one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick by Brick

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the wonderful tumblr user eatingfireflies bate read this! Please go follow them and support them!!

“Why are you crying?”

“Ai…” Rin spoke in between sobs.

“What’s wrong?” Nitori moved next to Rin on his bed. He had been talking to Rin as usual, whne Rin suddenly began crying.

“Did I say something wrong? Did something happen with Nanase-san?” Nitori placed a hand on Rin’s back.

“No…” Rin grabbed Nitori’s other hand and kept it between his own.

“Tachibana-senpai? Did Nagisa-chan do something mean again?” Nitori’s hand began to feel numb, but he was determined to figure out what was wrong.

“It’s y-you.”

“What did I do? I’m so sorry; whatever I did I didn’t mean to make you cry!”  Nitori closer to Rin on his bed and pressed himself against him.

Rin turned his face to look at Nitori. His face was red from the tears and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Nitori noticed Rin’s lips quivering.

“I…” Nitori couldn’t hear the rest of the sentence and when Nitori was going to ask about what he had said, Rin suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Nitori was too surprised to move.

The kiss was sloppy and tasted salty from Rin’s tears.

“I said, I love you.” Rin stared at Nitori, looking for some kind of response.

Nitori looked at his friend in shock. After the few seconds it took him to process what had just happened, Nitori smiled.

~

It had been three months since Rin confessed his love to Nitori. After Nitori smiled and told Rin he loved him as well, Rin continued crying and kissing him. For every kiss Rin would whisper something about Nitori that made him fall for him.

The relationship had been established and they went out to their first day a week after.

As time passed, the thing between the two boys got heated and their hormones demanded more than just an emotional connection. What they needed was something physical.

Although in the past three months they were able to satisfy themselves with cuddles and occasionally making out it soon became too little.

~

The night was quiet and a breeze went through the room form the open windows. The two boys sat on Rin’s bed, they’re tongues intertwining.

Slowly Rin pushed Nitori down to his back and kissed him down to his neck. Rin’s hands traveled down the boy’s body and under his shirt. At the feeling of Rin’s cold hands on his skin, Nitori shivered.

“Is it too cold?” Rin whispered into NItori’s ear.

“No, i-it’s fine.” As hard as he tried, Nitori couldn’t sound sexy in that situation.

Without responding, Rin moved his fingers along Nitori’s stomach muscles and eventually reached his nipples. There he pressed down and twisted the nubs. Rin bit lightly on Nitori’s neck and did his best to not hurt Nitori with his teeth.

Nitori wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist and grinded against him. Without hesitation Rin moved his hand down from one of Nitori’s nipples and cupped the boy’s erection through his pants.

Usually they would touch each other through their clothing but the lust was becoming too much for either to resist.

“M-Matsuoka-senpai!” Nitori moaned and grinded up into Rin’s hand.

Rin smirked. “I told you to call me Rin when we’re doing this.” He placed a kiss on Nitori’s lips. He wrapped his hands around the elastic band of Nitori’s pants and underwear and looked up at his partner for approval.

Nitori nodded lightly and closed his eyes. Rin slowly brought the clothing down to Nitori’s knees and finally off his legs.

Rin wasn’t sure what he expected but maybe something…bigger? Nitori immediately covered himself with his hands.

“I know it’s small…” He looked away. His face was getting redder by the second.

“Haha, yeah but it’s no big deal.” Rin kissed along Nitori’s belly..

“Yeah, but…”

“I like it better. This way it’s easier to manage.” Rin bit Nitori’s skin. Nitori shuddered but kept his hands on his small erection.

Rin kissed Nitori’s hands and took one of the fingers into his mouth.

“You’re just as beautiful as always. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you.” Rin sucked on the fingers. Slowly Nitori retrieved his hands.

Rin first stared for a second and then quickly teased the head of Nitori’s dick. His hands travelled down the length of NItori’s cock, hoping to hear a reaction. Quickly enough, a small moan came from above.

“Rin-senpai, please d-don’t tease me.” Rin swore Nitori was trying to make him come with just the little noises he was making.

Rin gave in to Nitori’s desires and put the cock in his mouth. It wasn’t difficult to fit the whole thing in his mouth since it was pretty small. As Rin sucked on Nitori, he felt a hand grab his hair and dig into his scalp.

“R-Rin…” Nitori’s grip got tighter as Rin bobbed his head faster. Rin knew that Nitori was vocal in bed but he had never heard him this excited. Nitori’s moans got louder and he started grinding his hips up, making his cock go deeper into Rin’s mouth.

Quickly enough, Nitori reached his limit and without a warning came in Rin’s mouth. Rin did his best to swallow all of the salty cum. Nitori let go of Rin’s hair.

“I-I’m so sorry, Rin-senpai!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rin smirked and reached over Nitori for the lube and condom on his nightstand. He took the little bottle of lube and one of the condoms and moved down to kiss Nitori.

“It tastes salty!” Nitori made a slightly disgusted expression.

“It’s kinda gross. Make sure to eat more pineapple.” Rin smiled. “Get on all fours.”

Nitori turned around and raised himself to his elbows and knees. He wiggled his butt at Rin, and giggled.

“Don’t be such a tease.” Rin put his hands on each of Nitori’s cheeks and then squeezed them.

“Senpai, you’re gonna make it red!” Nitori pouted.

Rin laughted. “Alright…” He opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. “Wait, do you want to do this, or maybe something else?”

“It’’s ok. I want you to. Plus I think I’m already recovering,” Nitori buried his face oh the sheets.

“Wow, perks of having a small dick I guess.” Rin spread the lube around Nitori’s butthole, waiting for some kind of approval. Nitori moved his ass towards Rin’s hand.

“Tell me if it hurts at all, alright?” Rin slowly pushed in his middle finger. Nitori whined which alarmed Rin, but he kept going.

“Does it feel ok?” Rin twister and curled his finger inside of Nitori.

“It feels weird…But yeah, okay. You can put another one in.”

“A-Are you sure? We really shouldn’t push it.”

“No, it’s ok. I want you to.”

With hesitation, Rin made way for a second finger. This time Nitori stopped him half way in.

“I just need to get used to it.” For a couple of seconds Rin was ready to pull back but Nitori recovered quickly.

“Okay, keep going.”

“O-okay…” Rin continued fingering Nitori. He scissored his fingers and stretched Nitori as much as he could. It seemed like he was a lot looser that he would have expected, but Rin knew Nitori had spent nights fingering himself.

The third finger was surprisingly easy to fit in. Rin finally noticed the painful tightness in his pants. Wearing thight jeans wasn’t always the best idea, and this was one of those times.

With his free hand, Rin opened the zipper and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled his pants down along with the underwear and sighed when he felt the relief from the tight pants.

“S-senpai… are you going to…you know…” Nitori looked back at Rin.

“What? Oh no…It was just getting really tight…You know…” Rin laughed under his breath.

“Unless you want me to…” Rin whispered under his breath.

Nitori was silent for a couple of seconds.

“Sure…”

“Are you sure? It’s totally fine.” Rin took his fingers out of Nitori.

“I want you to. Please.” At that moment Rin noticed how desperate Nitori sounded. It was kind of sexy.

“Ok…” Rin stroked himself a couple of times, put on the condom, and positioned himself behind Nitori. Still a little hesitant, he slowly pushed in. Nitori whimpered under him. Rin moved on top of Nitori, pressing his chest against Nitori’s back, and began kissing him in the back of his neck.

“Does it hurt?” Nitori nodded. “Do you want me to stop?” Rin kissed and licked Nitori’s back, making sure to leave little marks on his skin. He wanted the whole swim team to know that Nitori was his.

“N-no…” Rin kept pushing himself in, slowly but steadily. He felt Nitori’s warmth surround him and realized he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Ouch ouch.”

Rin was almost all the way in, but Nitori clearly wasn’t feeling as good as Rin.

“Oh man, are you sure you don’t want to stop?”

“No...no don’t stop, it’s just… a lot bigger than what I’m used to.” Rin could hear the embarrassment in Nitori’s voice.

“Ok, well, I’m almost there.” He moved his hips forward one last time and gasp at the feeling of being completely inside of Nitori. It was warm and wet and tight and it felt amazing. He kept himself still there both to appreciate the feeling and to wait for Nitori to adjust.

“You can move now.” Rin did as he was told and took notice of the fact that Nitori was grabbing the sheets with his hands in a grip. He went slowly at first until he saw that Nitori began relaxing. 

Rin kept kissing Nitori as he moved his hips, kissing his back on a hundred different places.

“You’re so beautiful.” Rin whispered to Nitori as he accelerated his movement.

“I love your soft skin, and the way you blush, and your smile, and your eyes, and your-“

Nitori moved his ass back agaisnt Rin.

“Senpai…I’m going to come so go faster…” Rin chuckled and grabbed Nitori’s hips. He began pounding into Nitori faster and deeper but still kept himself in check.

Soon they were both moving in unison, making the bed creak. Rin moved one of his hands around Nitori and began stroking his hard dick. On a particular hard thrust, Nitori curved his back and moaned Rin’s name out loud.

“Say that again.” Rin was on the verge of coming.

“Say what?” Nitori could barely talk from the pleasure that shot through his body.

“My name. I want to hear it again.” Rin thrust in the same way he had before and hit Nitori’s prostrate. Nitori did as he was told.

“F-Fuck, Ai.” A sudden jerk made Nitori moan and come all over the sheets while Rin pounded into him a couple of times. Then he came as well.

~

The two boys rested. Nitori was on top of Rin. After Rin had tied up the condom and thrown it into the garbage bin they had exchanged kisses and with smiles on their faces, had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I managed to fill two requests from like October? Anyway the requests were Nitori with a small pee pee and Rin confessing and cute sex. Yep. Sorry it took ages.  
> It’s also notable to mention that I’m still working on other fanfics but I need to revise one completely (I think it’s too OOC ) and I haven’t started the next chapter of Serving Days. That said requests are still closed but will most likely open when I finish Serving Days.
> 
> Also the title was decided solely in the fact that I was listening to the Arctic Monkeys when I was writing this.


End file.
